


Home家

by Loukid



Series: Conversations（对话系列） [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukid/pseuds/Loukid
Summary: Arthur and Merlin make it back to Camelot, and Arthur finally tires of talking in circles.亚瑟和梅林回到了卡梅洛，亚瑟终于不再兜圈子了。





	Home家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553328) by [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips). 



 

    盖乌斯在和国王说着些什么，他低沉的嗓音灌进梅林耳朵里。这些话对他来说毫无意义可言，他没法集中注意力。然而，这声音却安慰着他。盖乌斯的到来对他意义重大——得知他在身边，知道亚瑟会没事的，这样的认知让他平静下来。而王子却没有得到这样的抚慰，他坐在壁炉边，双腿蜷起，颤抖着。梅林开始忙活起来，他拿了一张毯子披在亚瑟肩上，亚瑟给了他一记眼刀他也没有收回手来。

    梅林的血管里流淌着一股愤怒。乌瑟跟亚瑟讲话的方式让他的魔法直冲表面，这感觉太过强烈，他随时有可能爆发。看到亚瑟把自己封闭起来，这痛苦更甚于自己手臂的伤痛。他走到殿前，主动承担了针对亚瑟的所谓“懦弱”的指控，却让事情变得更糟。

    关于亚瑟平安回来这件事，毋庸置疑，乌瑟很高兴。梅林不会怀疑这一点，在这种节骨眼上管自己儿子叫懦夫，只是出于平息舆论的需要。如果梅林带回来的是亚瑟战死沙场的消息，他这会儿可能已经是乌瑟的剑下亡魂了。然而，这个男人还是残忍得有些多余。很明显亚瑟非常不想待在这里，他一心只想回到骑士们身边（如果他们都还活着的话）。

    “我接到消息的话会通知你的，”乌瑟说着，一双眼睛死盯着亚瑟，眼神简直深不可测。盖乌斯不知什么时候已经离开了，他的身体开始发僵。乌瑟——这人对他来说是个永恒的威胁；而亚瑟呢——现在又很生他的气，跟这两个人单独留在这里让梅林觉得很不舒服。“出房间这种事想都不要想，我要见你的时候你自然会知道。”

    亚瑟紧了紧披在肩上的毯子，下巴绷成一条直线。乌瑟气势恢宏地离开了，跟他刚才进来的样子一模一样。他们之间有一阵短暂的沉默，门轰地一声关上，梅林被吓得有些不敢动。亚瑟的眼睛盯着火光，乌瑟的长篇大论才进行到一半，他就一直保持这个样子了。梅林攥着拳头，食指在拇指的指甲边沿摩挲着，他不想让亚瑟看到他这坐立不安的样子，可是乖乖坐在那儿不动他又做不到。

    他想开口说一些安慰人的蠢话，这感觉异常强烈。他就是不惜一切代价，也想抚平霸占着亚瑟身体每一寸地方的紧绷感，可他又很害怕。强迫亚瑟回卡梅洛的举动实在是太越界了。救了亚瑟一命的事在此时已经变得无足轻重，因为他坏了太多规矩，而乌瑟的反应又如此无情。

    “我能帮你做点什么吗？”他轻柔地问。

    “不用。”

    这回答简短而又敷衍。亚瑟的声音里没有一丝怒意，这让梅林忍不住颤抖起来，这比亚瑟冲他大吼大叫还要吓人。因为不确定亚瑟会对他采取什么样的惩罚措施，他心里有些恐慌，转身准备离开。忽然出现在他手腕上的那只手阻止了他。他回头看向亚瑟，王子的目光仍然落在火焰上不曾移开。他握着梅林的力度不至于引起疼痛，但是却很坚定。

    “我没让你走。”亚瑟平静地说。

    “当然啦，”梅林说着，转身面向火光，还是站在懒懒散散地瘫在椅子上的亚瑟身旁，“我的错。”

    亚瑟脸上出现一丝畏缩的神色，很快又消失不见。梅林皱眉。

    “又开始疼了？”他问着，视线挪到他被仔细包扎过的腿上。盖乌斯处理得很好，可那个伤口又宽又深，就算已经用过药了，疼痛一时半会儿也消不去。梅林真的无法想象，过去的两天亚瑟是怎么顶着这样的伤口走路的，走路就算了，他居然还能参与战斗。

    “扶我到床上去。”亚瑟说着，坐直的瞬间脸上又出现痛苦的神情。

    这句话在梅林脑海里敲响一记警钟，他不禁吞咽了一下。亚瑟不是那种能轻易开口寻求帮助的人。这是真的，他们抵达城堡外面的时候，梅林有帮助他下马，因为那时的亚瑟根本没法独立行走。尽管如此，梅林还是没料到他会这么容易就开口求助。

    他温柔地把亚瑟扶到床上。亚瑟的重量压得他步履维艰，但他们还是勉勉强强克服了困难。盖乌斯应该在床上处理他的伤口的，只是亚瑟非要坐着。梅林原以为他会在椅子上坐一个晚上，等待骑士们的消息，他也不知道是什么让亚瑟改变了主意。也许他的伤远比他现在表现出来的样子要疼，又或许是盖乌斯在他的药剂里加了助眠的成分。

    梅林在整理寝具的时候，忍不住一直用手背去触碰亚瑟的额头，他的动作很轻柔，比起在检查对方是不是发烧了，这更像是某种安抚。亚瑟抬头对上他的眼睛，他们对视的时间有些太长了，梅林止不住地颤抖起来，终于移开了视线。

    “你要怎么罚我？”他软软地问。本来不打算问这个问题的，但问出来了他也不后悔。因为做计划总是能让亚瑟放松一些，特别是那些惩罚或者羞辱梅林的计划。看到他这副样子，梅林只想让他感觉好点，就算这会伤害到他自己也无所谓。

    梅林抽回手，跪在床边。这让亚瑟皱起眉，这是他现在真实感受的切实证明，一脸不屑，轻蔑的话却又没说出口。

    “梅林，什么惩罚？”

    梅林吞咽了一下，如果亚瑟是想通过戏弄他来让他感觉更糟糕的话，那他就有这个权利。他们之前在战场上，腹背受敌。而梅林则对着他大吼大叫，粗暴地对他拉拉扯扯，还当着众人的面利用亚瑟的感情逼迫他离开。如果乌瑟当时在场，他真的必死无疑，最少也会吃一顿鞭刑然后被立马解除职务。就算是在私下，亚瑟也从没容着他闹到这个地步。

    “为了我做的那些事。”

    亚瑟又皱起眉头，“你做什么了？”

    梅林脸红了，他没法组织语言，根本说不出口。他想开个玩笑糊弄过去，说一些不正经的搞笑话，但这实在不合时宜。亚瑟受伤了，骑士们还留在那里生死未卜，现在真的不是耍花腔的时候。

    “我强迫你回来，还吼了你。”梅林小声说着，陷入回忆。除了这些，他还说了别的让亚瑟气得面色铁青的话，虽然他也不确定自己是不是完全理解亚瑟听到那两句话之后的强烈反应。

    **你走，我就走。你留，我就留。**

**你竟敢用这个来威胁我？**

    如此深重的愤怒，他不禁开始颤抖，“我说了不该说的话。”

    “我不会惩罚你的，”亚瑟说着，仍然眉头紧锁，“你救了我。”

    梅林站起身，内心不安而又不知所措。亚瑟真的不会是这么坦诚的人。每次梅林跟他讲自己是如何如何保护他的，他都只会嘲笑。但他现在表现得就跟脱胎换骨变了一个人似的。亚瑟只会在他们身陷险情，或是他们中的某个人受了致命伤的情况下才会坦露真心话。现在他们已经脱离危险了，城堡里很安全。可亚瑟却仍然，仍然在说奇怪的话。他可能比梅林想象中的更难过。梅林跟大部分的骑士都没有很熟，可万一他们牺牲了，他同样也是会哀悼他们的。

    “在那种危急关头，我们都说了不少事后会让人后悔的话。”亚瑟吐字很慢，让梅林再次从回忆里抽离出来，“你只是迫不得已说了一些能让我离开的话，你只是想让我活下来。我不能为了这个惩罚你。”

    梅林点点头，虽然他还是没太弄明白。这太不寻常了，亚瑟明明是，只要梅林稍微冒犯了他一点，他就时不时会把他丢到马窖里逛两圈的性格。就在他们回来的路上，他还问了“如果我要解雇你，你会怎么办？”的问题。如果他没有那种想法，他又为什么要提出这件事？

    “那我就先出去了，让你好好休息。”他说着，再次转过身准备离开。

    结果又和之前一样，一只手捉住了他。亚瑟捏着他手腕的力度更温柔了，梅林感到很难为情。这个动作让他觉得自己很柔弱。他没有回望亚瑟的眼睛，转而把视线落在了他们肌肤相触的位置。

    “亚瑟？”

    “我还是没让你走呢。”

    亚瑟的语气比之前要轻松一些了，却还是引得梅林身上一片战栗。现在，他们之间蔓延着一种紧张感。最开始是那几个晚上的谈话，然后又是回来的路上，梅林用靠在他身上的方式给予他抚慰，总之，他们现在的关系很诡异。梅林不喜欢这样。他希望他们能回到从前的相处模式。这场危机，让他们俩都说了太多平常不会说出口的话，而现在危机已经结束了。

    “你想要什么？”他问道，仍然没有看亚瑟。

    他知道他这样很不公平。因为危机结束了也不代表亚瑟心里会好受。他的骑士们还留在那里呢，他确实是抛下了他们。对于亚瑟现在的行为，梅林的这种难为情实在是很自私。他现在需要把这些感受通通挪到一边，然后表现得像一个真正的好朋友（就算他们不是梅林想象中的那种好朋友）。

    亚瑟不搭腔，梅林被迫对上了他的视线。亚瑟盯着他，眉毛轻轻揉在一起，这给了他些许宽慰。很显然，他不是唯一一个觉得现在的气氛很不舒服的人。还是那句话，如果他不是那个意思，那干嘛又要一直做这种事呢？

    “你不是真以为我会罚你吧，不至于吧？”亚瑟问道，把他往前面拉，梅林差点栽倒在床前。

    “梅林，我跟你说过的啊，我不会解雇你的。”

    梅林脸红了，他只想离开。那种语气简直就像……亚瑟又想聊点什么严肃的话题了。

    “国王会——”

    “我不是我父——”俩人同时开口，亚瑟忽然倒吸了口凉气。他这才迟钝地感觉到疼痛，皱起眉头，空着的那只手往腿边一指，“坐下。”

    “啊？”

    “坐下，你个傻瓜！”亚瑟吼了一声，又指向床的另一边。梅林红着脸，在亚瑟的脸和他的床之间瞟来瞟去，看上去相当的难以置信，“别用这种眼神看我，你个小笨蛋。我受不了你在我旁边晃来晃去的了，所以坐下。”

    “亚瑟，我只是个仆人，我不能就这么——”

    “这是命令，梅林。”亚瑟严厉地说，又开始拉他手腕。

    梅林瞪着一双眼盯着他，他紧绷的下颌跟眼周被疼痛折腾出来的线条都尽收眼底。视线下移，他看到亚瑟正抓挠着腿侧的床单。他不安地把手腕从亚瑟手里抽离出来，走到一边，脱下靴子爬上床的另外一侧。亚瑟慌乱地蹙起眉头，梅林小声道歉，然后挪到他身旁，同他一样倚在床头。

    一路上身心俱疲，伤口也疼，刚沾上床他就忍不住发出一声温柔的叹息。亚瑟晃晃头，似乎被逗乐了，可那双眼里还是写满了严肃。一阵尴尬的沉默，梅林一直在回避他的目光。这不是他头一回上亚瑟的床了，趁这个混蛋不在的时候他有躺上去过几次。最开始是出于某种小小的反抗心理，亚瑟永远都不会知道，一个卑微的仆人居然爬上过他的床。到了后来呢，理由就变成，这张床实在是太舒服了，偷一会儿懒休息休息是不会被发现的。可是现在，他感到既愧疚又非常非常的不舒服，趁亚瑟不在的时候躺上他的床是一回事，而他现在就坐在他身旁又是另一回事。

    “为什么不管我对你提出什么要求你都要跟我较劲？”亚瑟抱怨着，没有再看他。

    “讲真，你提出的某些要求是真的很蠢，”梅林说着，想给他们的互动增添几分日常感。亚瑟瞪了他一眼，他才不自在地迅速补充道，“殿下。”

    “我命令你跟着莱昂往东边走，不离他半步，巡视的距离要控制在吼一声我们能听见的程度，”亚瑟的声音变得紧巴巴的，手臂忽然朝某个方向一指，“那伙人从东边来的。”

    梅林有些心神不宁。没错，他偏离了指定的路线，莱昂虽然劝了几句，但还是跟着他走了另一条道。梅林那会儿正循着他的魔法，用之前找水的方法寻找食物。不管莱昂怎么抗议，他都用“我有一种感觉”的说辞堵回去。

    “我当时要是破天荒地听了话，莱昂骑士和我可能已经牺牲了。”梅林小声说着。虽然，真要遇到这种情况，他肯定会使用魔法的，就算这意味着会把秘密暴露给莱昂。他很想待在亚瑟身边，也会尽一切可能地谨慎行事，可不明不白的就死了他肯定也不乐意。

    亚瑟别开视线，“我知道那会是什么情况，你以为我傻？”他没好气地说。

    “那你提它干嘛？”梅林生气了。他真的厌倦了这些谈话，他希望亚瑟有什么话直接说开，“你不能指责我违背你的命令，除非你想要我死。听话很可能就会死。”

    “你违背我命令的时候根本想不到事情会变成那样！”亚瑟爆炸了。

    “我只是想帮上忙，我当时是在找食物！”

    亚瑟转头看向他，一脸的震惊和愤怒，“我让你往那个方向走，是万一有什么事情发生了，我们可以很快赶到那边去，”他的声音已经接近颤抖，“可是南北两个方向，我们赶过去要花的时间都会太长！”

    梅林讽刺道，“就凭你的身体状况，我们出了事你也赶不过来。”

    亚瑟感到怒火中烧，他又捏住梅林的手腕。梅林皱起眉，从他们回卡梅洛的路上开始算起，这个动作似乎都成为习惯了。关于激怒亚瑟这件事，现在的他已经释然了。因为比起这种程度的愤怒，亚瑟心里肯定也清楚他想从这些谈话中得到的东西是什么。而他对此束手无策。他真的希望这个目的不要牵扯到他的魔法，他情愿自己一开始就什么风声都没捕捉到。

    “这不是重点，梅林，”他生气地说，“我需要确认所有人的位置，在那种情况下，你不能就那么随随便便地乱跑！”

    “听你的命令可能会让我送命！”梅林回嘴道。

    亚瑟一脸惨白，握着梅林的力道更大了。他们不声不响的对视了一段时间，梅林为躺在亚瑟床上这件事感到越发的不自在。他们离得太近了，一开始就不该答应他的。这样太有伤风化。一般来说他是不会介意的，可现在的处境让他们的争执显得过于暧昧了。他现在要是站着就好了，因为那样的话，逃跑会比较方便。

    “你以为我不知道？”亚瑟声音很轻，语气低沉，一双眼睛搜寻着梅林。眉间又挤出了小小的褶皱，他看上去很悲伤，“你真的一点自觉都没有吧？我以为……直到你出现的那刻为止……梅林，我没有任何理由去怀疑，你不在我命令你去的位置。”

    梅林对上他的视线，脸又红了一片。他从没见过亚瑟这么词穷的样子。他们又回到之前的对话中去了，区别仅在于亚瑟正拉着他的一只手腕，梅林想逃走就必须要推开他，而这肯定会伤到他的腿。说不定这是某个皇家混蛋早就计划好的。

    “我以为你死了，”亚瑟柔声说着，手上的力度缓了几分，“你明明知道，还利用这一点来对付我，结果现在又装傻？你到底在玩什么？”

    梅林冲他眨眨眼，完全反应不过来，“玩？”

    亚瑟的声音有了怒意，“之前我以为我们聊的是同一个东西，结果你跟我说你没懂，我就相信了你，毕竟你是个大傻逼，”他抱怨着，“可后来你又拿这点来要挟我，逼我回来。我做不到……不是现在，梅林。在他们还生死未卜的时候，我做不到。”

    说最后那句的时候，他的语气充满了恳求，这只让梅林更摸不着头脑。他唯一用作要挟亚瑟的点，就是亚瑟讨厌看到他受伤。这没什么难的，他以前也不是没用过类似的招数。因为亚瑟有一颗关爱他人的心，所以梅林有时候会利用这一点，去引导他做一些正确的事情。亚瑟不想看到任何人受伤，仅此而已。

    “我想知道你的理由，跟我说清楚，”亚瑟的声音带着一丝威严，“你为什么要那么说？”

    梅林紧张地吞咽了一下，“就是‘你留，我就留’那句？”他只是想确定，亚瑟在说的不是别的什么东西。虽然他很希望那是别的东西。

    “对，还有‘你走，我就走’。”亚瑟说着，目光尖锐，声调又缓了下来。

    “你之前说……说你不希望看到我受伤，”梅林答得很慢，脑子里在想亚瑟干嘛问得这么清楚，他的态度很明确，“在你受到更重的伤，甚至死掉之前，我必须要把你带走。我没觉得那么说会管用，但我总得把所有的方法都试个遍。”

    亚瑟用看疯子的眼神看着他，“你不认为那么说会管用？”

    梅林摇摇头。他不认为，真的不认为。对亚瑟来说，要他背弃职责是完全不可能的事，不对，应该说那是他所认定的道德义务。他会认为是他让骑士们陷入险境的，他会和他们一起奋战到最后一刻，就算死在那里也在所不惜，亚瑟就是这样的人。事实上，梅林也从没相信过是那两句话说服了他，所以现在知道真相后的他才这么的心神不宁。让亚瑟抛下骑士们先行离开的理由居然是……梅林不愿去思考这个。

    “我知道那对你来说很不容易。”梅林严肃地说。虽说他一点也不想聊这个，一门心思想逃跑，可他还是想让亚瑟知道，“我很抱歉，我必须要那么做，你的安全是第一位的。”

   亚瑟看着他，眉间的褶皱更深了，“你不认为你的人身安全足以让我——”亚瑟话说到一半，脸色更加难看，表情里的愤怒终于盖过了忧虑，“梅林，你觉得这几天我一直在跟你聊的东西是什么？”

    梅林避开他的眼神。有时他想过，亚瑟可能在暗示他的魔法。他并不总是小心翼翼的，亚瑟有足够的机会发现端倪。显然他猜错了，但他也绝不可能就这么讲出来。于是他耸耸肩，然后垂下眼盯着自己的腿。

    “不，不是吧梅林，”亚瑟说着，嗓子压得更紧，“我已经受够了去猜你到底是怎么想的。你跟我说你就是死也要死在我身边，还说就算我开除你你也要留在在卡梅洛。所以你怎么敢说，你的人身安全没有重要到足以让我离开？”

    梅林觉得周遭的空气都被抽空了，他无法呼吸，惶然无措，只能对上亚瑟的眼睛。听到他这么直接……梅林恍然大悟。亚瑟之前聊的东西是，他们于彼此而言到底意味着什么。一瞬间的功夫，他畏缩了。亚瑟变得紧张起来，他面无表情地松开了梅林的手腕。

    “我不……我没有……”梅林挣扎着。他不知道该怎么做，也不知道要如何作答。他心里清楚，他对亚瑟怀有的感情实在是太沉重，又太至关重要了。他们因为共同的命运被绑在一起，彼此之间有过太多生死相依的经历。他要如何在不暴露自己魔法的情况下，去跟亚瑟把这些事情说清楚？恐怕连他自己也从未理清过。

    “对不起，”亚瑟生硬地说，看起来很不自在，眼神也变得躲躲闪闪，“我误会了。”

    “不……不是……只是说……”梅林的声音越来越小，然后挫败地叹了一口气。他现在还瞒着亚瑟魔法的事情，所以他不能在自己还有所隐瞒的状况下去跟亚瑟说他对他有多么重要。很明显，现在的亚瑟不能承受失去他，也似乎不大可能去乌瑟那里揭发他。就算是这样，他也不想给亚瑟施加那种重担。他跟他父亲的关系本来就复杂，梅林觉得让亚瑟帮他保守一个这么沉重的秘密，只会让他的处境更艰难。

    “我们是朋友吧？”梅林问。

    亚瑟偏头看他，眉间还是隐约藏着怒气，又带着几分关切的意味，“你不知道我们是朋友？”

    梅林尴尬地脸红了，觉得自己在犯蠢。他一直都觉得在某种意义上，他们是朋友。考虑到亚瑟的身份，这不是那么容易承认的事，更何况自己一直在对他说谎。所以他们之间的关系还真不好说。

    “就像你说的，我只是个仆人。”梅林嘀咕着，想让语气自然些，但还是不可避免地显露出了忧虑。他移开视线，“你随时都能解雇我。”

    一只温热的手托上他的下巴，把他的脸转了回来。梅林愤恨自己的不争气，他的脸更红了，惊慌不已，完全不知所措。这种对话扰乱了他们之间的平衡，那条边界又在摇摆不定了，梅林没法确定它现在确切的位置，他甚至都不确定这条界线到底是不是还存在了。亚瑟现在的行为让他觉得自己可以知无不言，这实在是危险的举动。

    “梅林，”亚瑟的声音很轻，他的手一直搭在他的脖颈上，“你跟我说作为一个仆人，你的位置就在我身边，就算这意味着你会因此丧命也无所谓。我当然要考虑解雇你了。”

    “我说的是实话，”梅林绷着脸回答，试图掩盖自己的颤抖。亚瑟的语气太过温柔，他又在觉得自己柔柔弱弱、一碰就碎了，似乎稍加严厉一些的用词就能让他土崩瓦解。他不喜欢这样，他想奋起反击，惹他生气。只是，他现在不太确定亚瑟会怎么回应，形势的不可预测性让他更加紧张。

    “你是个差劲的仆人。”亚瑟说。

    梅林完全生不起气了，因为亚瑟的拇指正在他耳后摩挲，这可是全新的体验。又是那种恼人却又温柔的触碰，好像他很脆弱似的。这使他颤抖，这使他心生一股暖流。

    “这话你说过无数次了。”他回答，紧张兮兮地吞咽了一口。

    亚瑟露出一个奇怪的、近乎纵容的表情。这让梅林想打他。

    “你可不仅仅是一个仆人，梅林。”亚瑟说，“如果你只是一个仆人，我八百年前就解雇你了。我把你留在身边不是因为你的工作能力，这方面你真的差得不能再差了。就跟你不愿意听从指令，也不愿意服软是一个意思。”

    梅林张开嘴，却不知道该说些什么，于是他又闭嘴了。一时间他觉得自己特别傻，因为他完全误解了亚瑟的意思。他在知晓全部的信息量之前就急着去得出结论，并认为那些对话跟他的魔法有关。然后，他又思考了关于友情的事情，却明显不如亚瑟想的那般透彻。现在……现在他开始有点懂了。

    亚瑟脸上的表情、拇指摩挲在他耳后的方式、他在痛苦或疲惫时刻的触碰、战场上的左顾右盼，在过去的几个月，所有的这些都日渐频繁。梅林的三言两语就能让亚瑟抛下他的骑士，他现在不能更明白这到底意味着什么了。

    “我们是朋友，”亚瑟温柔地说，眼神在他脸上游走，“我让你以仆人的身份留在这里，是因为我想要你呆在我身边。然而你是个平民，父亲不会同意我跟平民交朋友的，当我的贴身仆人是留下你的唯一方式。我不能说你是我的朋友，可你的确是。”

    他为什么没早认识到这点呢？梅林感到精神恍惚，他甚至从没考虑过这种情况。当然了，他想这些干嘛？亚瑟说得对，他只是个平民，哪个脑袋正常的贵族会对一个平民产生什么感觉？还是个男性平民。梅林面红耳赤，他不仅误解了所有的一切，还错得离谱。

    “你现在懂了吗，梅林？”

    梅林吞咽了一下。亚瑟又在用那种温软柔和的表情看他了，那种让他误会颇深的表情。他觉得在亚瑟心里，自己既没用又脆弱。或许到现在亚瑟也是这么想的，但梅林也知道，他之前是误解了。他现在知道它的含义了，因为他心里也怀着相同的热忱。他发现他喜欢这幅表情，现在的他终于能够读懂了。

    他不应该读懂的，他不能这么做。他现在还隐瞒着自己会魔法的事情，他一直在欺骗他。

    “现在懂了。”他小声回答。

    亚瑟似乎放松了一些，梅林却还在紧张，他没法做出回应。如果他试着回应，甚至还去暗示一些回报的话，那就真的回不了头了。在将一切和盘托出之前，他不能这么做。

    亚瑟似乎还在等待更多回应，梅林别扭地挪开了视线。他不知道该说些什么，也不知道要怎么回答。虽然亚瑟没有明着问，但这确实是个突如其来的是或否的问题。时间正在流逝，亚瑟既没收回在梅林皮肤上温柔触碰的手，也没去过问梅林此刻的感受。

    梅林有些疑惑，这不仅仅是他们两人之间的问题。在回卡梅洛的路上，亚瑟就已经在他身上获取安慰了。而现在，到了安全的环境，就算他们被那些糟糕的谈话分散了注意力，要忽视现实的情况也是不可能的。他的骑士们还在外面，亚瑟想跟他们留在一起，不问生死。他的内心也许早被撕成碎片，他也许想要得到安慰，但梅林知道，亚瑟一定不会主动说出口。

    “我们真是度过了漫长的几天，”梅林说得很慢，他可以感觉到亚瑟正目不转睛地看着他，而他却只敢穿过半间屋子，把视线固定在燃烧的壁炉上，“好累啊。”

    “对啊，”亚瑟说，“我猜，你娇弱的感情已经完全承受不住了吧。”

    梅林愠怒地看着他，“关于这个，我没在问你，我只是在陈述我的观点。”他轻声指责道。

    “真不听话。”亚瑟抱怨着，好像挺好奇梅林打算说的话。

    “盖乌斯的房间好远啊，拽着你这混蛋跑来跑去真的把我累坏了，”梅林说，他的声音越来越轻快，到最后竟与平时无异，“我打算就留在这里了，感觉还挺舒服的。”

    亚瑟嘲讽一声，梅林在等待他的回击，不料却什么也没发生。不仅如此，亚瑟还利用搭在他脖子上的那只手，把他拉得更近了，他们现在变成了靠在一起的姿势。这是个缓慢而轻柔的动作，几乎没有伤到他的手臂。亚瑟的手从他颈侧滑下，放回大腿上，现在，两人之间的唯一连接就只剩他们的肩膀了。

    就像他会期待亚瑟能在此时给他来个漂亮的回击，他也很高兴他接受了自己提供的安抚。至于刚才的事情，梅林还没明确表态，他只是知道了亚瑟话里蕴藏的含义。撇开这些，他还挺惊讶，在这种自尊心受损的情况下亚瑟竟然没让他离开。这就更说明亚瑟现在需要陪伴了，他不想独自一人面对这些。

    “你要睡觉吗？”他问道。

    “不睡。”

    梅林叹气。亚瑟现在需要休息，虽说他大概不会乖乖接受这个建议。

    “那你现在需要什么吗？”他抛出一个问句。

    亚瑟转头，温热的呼吸喷在他的侧脸上，使得梅林颤抖。

    “你觉得我之前是在聊什么？”一阵漫长而压抑的沉默过后，亚瑟小声问道。

    梅林紧张起来，“我不知道，你听起来快疯了，所以你说的话不能当真。”他的语气比预想中的要严肃。

    亚瑟气得毛发直立，没出声，还是气鼓鼓地盯着他，呼吸凑得有些太近。现在梅林清楚了，他没法忽视这个，所有的事情逐渐明朗。每一次的触摸背后都有其深意，如今所有的一切都不一样了。

    “我是说，至少，你也把我当朋友？”亚瑟声音很轻，“我觉得……梅林，在经历了这么多之后，我需要向你确认这一点。”

    梅林皱眉。所以，现在一味逃避是行不通的了。又或者说，亚瑟是暂时抛下了他的耐心，只为分散注意力，梅林也不能真的怪他。

    他也转过头，但是马上就后悔了。亚瑟还在看他，他们实在离得太近了。

    “当然咯，你知道的啊。”梅林温软地说，试图不去在意他们之间的距离。他现在明白，他曾经认为绝对不可能发生的事情现在成真了，他没法无视这个。梅林以前从没考虑过这件事，但现在不一样了……这感觉就是……他觉得他比之前还要更迷恋亚瑟了。不久之前他还觉得这是绝对不可能的事呢。

    “我很欣慰我没完全弄错，”亚瑟语气轻松，喷在梅林唇上的气息令人颤抖。他们凑得太近了，这样不对，时机不对，“虽说你没真正明白我的意思。”

    “你应该说得更清楚些的，”梅林忍不住说道，“你一直在绕圈子，模糊无形的圈子。”

    亚瑟忽然伸手，捧着梅林的脸，手掌搭在他的侧颈上。梅林颤抖地想要推开他，现在时机不对，他才刚要开始考虑这件事。就算他知道了亚瑟对他的感觉，也不能改变亚瑟现在只是想分散注意力的事实。

    “更清楚些？”

    梅林闭上眼睛，懊悔不已。他没法给他的感情一个确切的答案，毕竟他还有事相瞒，“亚瑟——”

    “我不是想问你。”亚瑟又在用拇指抚摸他耳后的皮肤了，这简直让人发疯。

    “我做不到。”梅林小声嘟囔着。

    “可你一副很想那么做的样子。”亚瑟温柔地说，他的手指又划过梅林的面颊，落在他的嘴唇上。梅林吃了一惊，双眼猛然睁大。

    他们的脸离得太近了，到了互相没法聚焦的程度 。

    “真的做不到。”他又说了一次。

    “但是你心里想？”亚瑟近乎耳语地问道。

    梅林抖了一下，他从没有过这么想让他的秘密公之于众的冲动。在这种错误的时机之下，这可能会毁了一切。可鉴于亚瑟已经这么大胆直接地在问他了，某种程度上，他还是觉得他必须要作出一个答复。

    “对，不过——”

    “梅林。”

    亚瑟叫他名字的方式充满了惊喜，梅林为此感到心碎。欺骗亚瑟的感觉很不好，他一直都是这么觉得的，然而……这比骗人还让他难受。在真正能做到开诚布公之前，他做不到跟亚瑟发展进一步的关系。

    “亚瑟，我……我有秘密。”他害怕地说，“有些事情我从来都没对你提过，我一直有事瞒着你。”

    亚瑟往后撤了一些，眉头紧锁。梅林已经感觉不到自己的呼吸了，他总算说出口了，既然如此他就一定要说完，亚瑟肯定不会稀里糊涂就放过他的。

    “什么样的秘密？”

    梅林紧张地吞咽了一口，语调也变得紧绷绷的，脸上写满了恐惧。虽说他知道亚瑟不愿意看着他去死，可要把他驱逐出境，也不是没有这种可能性。所以知道这点也改变不了什么，除了能确定亚瑟不会让他去死之外，他会做出什么举动梅林是真的不知道。

    “知道这件事后，你的处境会变得很艰难。”他谨慎地说，心想也许这次能逃过一劫，“所以我现在还不能告诉你。”

    亚瑟皱眉，张开嘴马上又闭上了，他的拇指还在梅林唇上摩挲。虽然心里怕得不行，这个动作还是安抚了梅林的情绪。除了触碰他的这只手，亚瑟整个人都很紧张。他们对视了好一会儿，亚瑟忽然凑得更近了。

    “你不是非说不可的。”他说，“你可以什么都不说，我也什么都不必知道。”

    梅林轻轻地摇摇头，“不行，不……我以前很讨厌对你说谎，但是现在……”

    “现在怎么？”亚瑟说，眼里闪着希望的光。

    “现在不是聊这件事的时候，亚瑟。”

    “对，”亚瑟同意，“你说得对，但是……我已经受够了否定和猜疑。我们原本可能会死在那儿的，当时的处境比你认为的还要更危险。所以我只是想知道，要一个最终的肯定，我们之间到底算什么。”

    梅林叹气，他总是低估了亚瑟，“我知道我们当时有多危险。”他烦躁地说。

    亚瑟放开了梅林的下唇，把手退回到他的脖颈上。梅林很惊讶亚瑟居然没有直接亲上去，他心里还是挺期待的。就算知道了这背后到底是怎么一回事，这种谈话还是让他觉得很不自在，而且尴尬。

    “我应该早点注意到的，你表现得很反常，心事重重，没那么傻了，还挺顺从。”亚瑟说，想显得愉快点的，但是失败了。他抵着梅林的额头，阖上双眼，“这些秘密……”

    “现在不是说这个的时候。”梅林说完，也闭上眼睛。

    “你会告诉我的吧？什么时候呢？”

    “嗯，就算你会恨我我也会说的。”梅林舒了口气，差点就要告诉他了。他现在既紧张又焦虑，体内的魔法即将喷薄而出，他努力憋了回去。

    “你觉得我会因此而恨你，就算这样你也还是提出来了？”

    亚瑟的声音在颤抖，梅林很想告诉他真相 ，可他不能。

    “我……非如此不可，亚瑟，如果——”

    梅林的话被一个吻堵回去了，紧张的情绪在他体内蔓延，他想握住什么东西，于是在慌乱中他扯住亚瑟的里衣。他们正贴在一起，梅林能够感觉到亚瑟的颤抖，他此前或许有过不少接吻的经验，但亲吻梅林还是让他浑身战栗，他甚至忘了如何呼吸。梅林用力吻回去，在亚瑟有所行动之前就加深了这个吻。他从没想过这件事，可现在他却不顾一切地想要这个。

    亚瑟把手插进梅林的黑发，让他贴得更近，生怕他会躲开。梅林只是一个劲地往前压，直到亚瑟已经靠到床头板上了，他还在继续加深这个吻。亚瑟的嘴唇既温暖又柔软，他简直不敢相信自己竟然真的在和亚瑟接吻。几分钟后，他们的舌头也纠缠在了一起，梅林整个人贴在他身上，他这才陡然想起为什么现在不是个好时机。亚瑟一只手缠在他的头发里，另一只手搭在他的右肩上，梅林一直把他压得死死的，亚瑟在他的唇齿之间呻吟，双手向下滑到他的手臂上。

    亚瑟碰到了他的伤口，他没法控制自己的反应，一下把人推开，小心翼翼地用指尖在绷带上戳戳点点。亚瑟小声道歉，气息不稳地抬眼看他。梅林望过去，跪坐在他身边。他不知道他们吻了多久，亚瑟都快被他压得躺平了，所以刚才的动作一定伤到了他的腿，可他却一声不吭。他们凝视着彼此，梅林觉得自己再也控制不住体内的魔法了，他警醒地退后了一些。在那种距离下，他的眼睛可能会不自觉地暴露一切。

    亚瑟皱着眉头，坐了起来。梅林迅速倾过身去，一手搭在亚瑟胸上，又把他放平，然后向他摇摇头。亚瑟恼火地叹了口气，却还是任他摆布。

    “现在还不是时候。”梅林说。

    “你……我没想到你的反应会是那样。”

    梅林生气地看着他，想着这句话背后是不是藏着什么羞辱的意思，“我哪样？”

    “如果我们没受伤——”

    “我们受伤了，”梅林说，心里暗自感谢他的提醒，“你需要休息，亚瑟，你流了太多的血。”

    “我没那么虚弱，梅林。”亚瑟说，听起来有些愤怒。

    “我没说你虚弱，”梅林小声回答，“但是你伤得很重，而且你受伤以后一直都没好好休息。所以我现在就回去，让你在——”

    “你就留在这里。”

    梅林低头看向亚瑟握着他手腕的连接处，又皱眉看他，亚瑟回了他一个一模一样的表情。

    “你是建议我睡在你的床上吗……殿下？”梅林问道，想用调笑的语气念他的头衔，但是失败了。

    亚瑟一言不发地看着他，目光因为欲望而暗了下来，梅林忍不住抖了一下。亚瑟说得对，他们要是没受伤，情况可能就一发不可收拾了。梅林从来不知道自己有这么想要他，他盯着亚瑟的嘴唇，恍然大悟，即便是在这么糟糕的时机下，他也很想吻他。亚瑟对他有事相瞒的全盘接受，让他更加不能抗拒。他从没指望过亚瑟能接受他，虽然他也没有那么确定……可这却让他想跟亚瑟更亲近一步。

    “很好，反正盖乌斯的房间挺远的。”梅林轻松地说，展开四肢瘫倒在床上，和亚瑟保持了一段距离。

    亚瑟嘲笑了一声，却没有动。梅林上下打量着他，虽说他没出声，但他躺下去的方式肯定有伤到腿。躺好以后，他陷进舒适的被褥里，然后盯着床帐发呆。

    “明天，”亚瑟柔声说着，又停顿了一会儿，“事情就该回到原轨了。”

    梅林苦笑，“我知道，你是王子，我是仆人。我都明白的。”

    “我们单独在一起的时候——”

    “你会忙着保养你的腿。”梅林插嘴。

    “梅林。”亚瑟责备道。他的语气还没恢复正常，温温吞吞的让梅林觉得很别扭。

    “我是不会在你受伤的时候跟你上床的。”梅林说得很直接，这样他们就能结束话题，然后安安心心去睡觉了。虽然话已至此，但是大声发表这样的宣言还是让他羞红了脸。

    “你不会在——”亚瑟自己把话憋了回去，梅林偏头去看他，发现他一脸不悦，“梅林，我是王子！”

    梅林挑起眉毛，“我发现了，一天到晚使唤别人，还时不时地穿着蠢得要命的衣服和帽子。”

    亚瑟皱眉，梅林意识到自己判断失误了。他的那句话不会让话题终结，所以刚才应该再谨慎些的。

    “你以前也这么做过吧，”亚瑟平静地说，“跟男人。”

    梅林看懂了这个表情，他没想到亚瑟会直接从字面上去理解他那句话。可就算他真的是那个意思，他也不认为那有什么问题。

    “睡吧，亚瑟。”他说，“我们明天早上再来聊这个。”

    亚瑟瞬间黑脸，梅林觉得自己的胃难受地绞成了一团。

    “我睡不着，”他温和地说，“他们还在外面，在知道他们的情况之前，我真睡不着。”

    梅林点点头，躺得近了一些。这就是亚瑟想叫他留下的理由，他不想孤身一人。

    “我觉得你是不喜欢男人的，”他轻声说着，默默观察亚瑟的表情。如果他早点知道的话，大概能更快明白亚瑟的意图。当然也可能不会，因为他的第一反应永远是担心魔法会暴露。这是他生活在卡梅洛的诅咒。

    “除了偶尔的心血来潮，我没想过太多。”亚瑟不屑地说，“我们现在没在聊我。”

    梅林哼了一声，“那又有什么关系？你个皇家混蛋想睡谁睡不到。”

    亚瑟脸红，梅林都快笑出声了，虽说他不该这样的。梅林没跟男人交往过，他也从没考虑过同性。他身材瘦长，在男女面前都缺乏吸引力。但是住在这座城堡里，他也听仆人和骑士们说过不少闲言碎语，所以这方面的事他也懂一些。他发现亚瑟现在一脸通红，好像在找反驳他的话语，他还真没想到亚瑟会因为这种事情羞红脸。但好歹他还是成功帮他转移了注意力。

    “你凭什么认为你可以……我是说，梅林！我是王子。”

    亚瑟的声调和表情都让梅林很想笑。讲真，跟他接吻就已经够惊悚的了，梅林完全没有提前思考的时间。他仍然对现在发生的一切感到不安，包括亚瑟知道了他有事相瞒的事情，这让他的魔法更容易被发现。他想睡觉，他不明白为什么亚瑟不想，但要是亚瑟想用这种方式分散注意力的话，梅林又有什么资格阻拦他呢？

    “我觉得就在几分钟之前，你给了我这个权利。”他说着，缓缓伸出手，他不确定他是不是可以触碰亚瑟，但至少也要试一试。他把手轻轻搭在亚瑟的臂膀上。

    亚瑟抖了一下，又捉住他的手腕。梅林抬起一边眉毛，疑惑地看着他。

    “你让我很吃惊。”亚瑟说。

    “你从没想过这种事？”梅林问道，终于笑出声，“也不好奇？”

    亚瑟生气地甩开他的手，“我试着不去想你，可我目光所及的地方全部都是你，这也太困难了。”

    梅林没说话，默默观察着亚瑟的表情，亚瑟这样独自挣扎了多长时间呢？他说他受够了猜忌和否定，所以现在想明确知道，他们到底算什么关系。关于梅林对他的心意，他猜了多久呢？梅林满脑子都是魔法的事情，所以他完全没注意到任何迹象，他觉得自己真是有够傻。

    “我从来都不觉得这会成为一种可能性。”他悄声说着，目光向下落在亚瑟唇间，“所以我想都没想过。”

    亚瑟皱眉，“可是你说——”

    “我对你感情的深度从来都跟可能性无关，亚瑟。”他的声音很温柔，还是不太确定为什么他之前没想过这些事。他们被命运绑得太死，从到卡梅洛的第一天起，他就一门心思地照顾亚瑟。他们就是彼此的一切，这听上去是多么理所当然。

    梅林在想，亚瑟是不是也有同样的感觉，他是不是也能从对梅林的渴望中嗅出一丝命运的味道。光是想想就很害怕，他经常觉得被命运扼住了咽喉。如果说他们之间的亲密，仅仅是被命运牵引的结果，他是不是该为此感到生气？他们是被命运强行推到一起去的吗？

    “有时候，你看我的眼神，”亚瑟看着梅林说道，“实在是热情得过分……我形容不出来。所以我才会想，也许你跟我有同样的感觉，但是……如果说我搞错了，而你还是……说了那些话。我应该早点说清楚的。”

    梅林吞咽了一下。他很确定，每次到了那种时候他就会思考亚瑟的命运，他能感觉得到亚瑟已经在通往真相的道路上了。毋庸置疑，在亚瑟对魔法族群友善相待的时候，他就会用那种眼神看他。

    “我不该说那些话的，”他说，“亚瑟，我对你忠心一片。”

    亚瑟表情中的某样东西崩塌了一些，梅林后悔自己说错话了。这时候跟他讲忠诚只会让他想到骑士们。

    “不过我希望，你不要指望我一下子就变成你的小甜心，殿下。”他说，语气并没有变轻松多少。

    亚瑟忍不住怒目而视，“所以盼着你能稍微听话一点是没可能了？”他问道，“真可惜，这肯定是能让你规范言行的好办法。”

    梅林不争气地脸红了，因为亚瑟眼中出现了一丝温柔的笑意。

    “我要是不这样的话，你会觉得无聊的。”梅林说，“那某人就得把真实的自我憋在心里了。”

    “说话注意点，小心我把你扔到马窖去。”亚瑟在忍笑，语调轻松了不少。

    “那么在你养伤的时候，谁来替你跑腿？”他问道。

    “一个知道自己在做什么的仆人！”亚瑟戏谑地回击。

    紧张逐渐被驱散，梅林稍微放松了一些，现在只要把某个固执的混蛋哄去睡觉就行了。他没忍住，打了个哈欠，亚瑟的眼神再度软化了下来。梅林还是有点气，亚瑟又在觉得他娇弱不堪了，不过他现在还不知道魔法的事情，想到这个，这份怒意便减轻了。

    “过来。”亚瑟疲惫地说。

    梅林张嘴，抱怨地看着他，已经做好要教育亚瑟他到底伤得有多严重的准备了。可亚瑟却先一步开了口。

    “你得要睡觉了。”

    “我不能在这儿睡。”梅林反驳。

    “你最好是在这里睡。”亚瑟回答。

    梅林眨眨眼，挪得近了一些。亚瑟看着他受伤的手臂，小心翼翼地把他拉到身边。梅林想拒绝，可亚瑟身上很温暖，他又累得不行。就跟在回卡梅洛的路上一样，他觉得靠在一起很舒服。也许这就是亚瑟想要的——来自另一个人的安慰。这么一想，梅林又靠得近了一些，因为肢体接触，伤口被弄疼了。在乌瑟来之前，盖乌斯有帮他简单包扎过，他已经好多了。

    窝在亚瑟身边，感受着他近在咫尺的呼吸是令人宽心的事情。他不愿去想他们之前的处境有多危险，因为他没有亚瑟那么害怕，他们根本就不会丧命。他不会让这种事情发生的，他会做好牺牲自己的准备来使用魔法。然而，他也不能确保万无一失，他要是不能及时出手的话也白搭。他很安心，亚瑟活着，正安全地躺在他身旁。他觉得，或许亚瑟也是这么想的。

    “有任何需要都叫醒我。”梅林说着，不确定自己是否真能睡着。

    一只手摸上他的头发，他颤抖了。亚瑟现在把这些触碰当成理所当然的了？梅林不认为自己能够习惯这些，虽说这感觉很好，他很喜欢。那只手在他头顶划着旋，他觉得既温暖又舒适。他很累，但不想睡觉，他只想陪亚瑟一起守夜。

    瞌睡还是不期而至了。

 

FIN

 


End file.
